


Alex's Futile Resistance

by lexie_hart



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Alex Danvers - Maggie Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexie_hart/pseuds/lexie_hart
Summary: Alex Danvers is a hopeless *train wreck* thanks to the thought of Maggie with another woman. So she goes and gets her ass kicked trying to fight alien-crime, in a misguided attempt to distract herself.When she wakes up, Maggie takes her home from the DEO clinic to take care of her. Alex tries to resist, tries to fight her every step of the way, too physically and emotionally bruised to let Maggie just be nice to her, but...





	1. Alex Danvers Is J-E-A-L-O-U-S

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic! Thanks so much for all the wonderful comments / feedback / support. Feeling loved. :)
> 
> I've loved reading everyone else's Sanvers pieces on here, figured I'd try to contribute my own. Trying to max out the angst in this one. Anyway, have a good one!

Alex Danvers cannot keep living like this.

She cannot continue to be a giant flesh wound on legs, entirely and exclusively captive to the words, actions, and glances of one Maggie Sawyer. Maggie has turned her into human play-doh. But she has no choice. She's tried to wriggle out from under her spell. I mean she has really, really tried. But all her earnest efforts burn up in the wildfire of lust the moment Maggie smiles at her with those dimples, and Alex's endorphines shoot to Mars...no matter how bad her day had been otherwise. And when Maggie doesn't pay her the attention that she needs and craves? That sends Alex into a spiral of despair. On the surface she just walks around sulky and depressed, but on the inside? Oh on the inside she feels like someone has taken a battle axe to her heart, her lungs, her soul.

Thank God Maggie showed up at her apartment and practically begged Alex to continue to be friends. Because this gave Alex the in she needed to continue seeing Maggie on an almost-daily basis. Maggie was her oxygen, her food, her water. And as much as Alex hated to admit it...Maggie was essential for her most basic of survival needs.

Maggie NEVER turned down a request to hang out, ever. Alex wasn't sure if she should take this as a sign that Maggie would rather hang out with her than do anything else on the planet...or if she merely felt that she was on a friendship-probation of sorts...simply trying to be on her best behavior to get out of her timeout. Alex pushed this thought out of her head, though. The idea that the center of her universe was only hanging out with her out of some sense of duty / guilt / moral obligation made her queasy, so she just didn't think about it.

Until one afternoon.

It was a Friday, which meant that it was supposed to be sister-night with Kara later. Except Barry popped up in the last second and asked Kara if she would help him with some sort of mess on his Earth. Kara went. Of course. Alex was worried for her little sister, wishing she could be there to protect her...but she knew there was nothing more she could do but sit tight and hope for the best. And so as the sun slowly began to set over National City, Alex decided to text Maggie to see if she wanted to hang out instead.

"Sawyer. Pool tonight?"

Alex waited as the "reply" dots danced across her screen. She wondered what time Maggie would suggest. The response flashed onto the screen.

"Aww, sorry Danvers. Can't. Can I get a raincheck?"

Alex's mouth went dry. She knew there was a PERFECTLY REASONABLE reason Maggie couldn't hang out. A million perfectly reasonable reasons. It was a Friday night...what did she expect, that Maggie would just be sitting around, waiting for Alex to text her? Alex decided to push the thought out of her mind, and go home and read a book instead. Maybe dust her apartment. Watch some Netflix. Whatever. She'd have a perfectly fine evening on her own.

Perfectly fine.

******************

Alex was not perfectly fine.

In fact, she was a train wreck. No matter how many different ways she tried to distract herself, all she could think about was what Maggie could possibly be doing. She knew Maggie wasn't working tonight, which meant she was OBVIOUSLY in the company of somebody else.

The idea that at that very moment, Maggie could be flashing that dimpled smile at some other girl made Alex nauseous. That her exquisite fingers could be dancing up someone else's skin made her dizzy. That her tongue could be gently exploring another woman's mouth made her want to literally die. Alex was not the jealous type. She really wasn't. She was little miss cool, calm, and collected. But she could feel herself losing control of her most basic faculties as the thoughts of Maggie in another woman's bed plagued her mind.

So she decided to do something about it. Do what? The only thing Alex Danvers knows how to do. Be a badass DEO Agent and fight extraterrestrial criminals. So she put on her helmet, hopped on her motorcycle, and headed to National City's Kymera district, where a recent spate of alien-crime had spiked.

That motorcycle ride is the last thing Alex Danvers remembers before she wakes up in the DEO clinic, body throbbing and in a daze.


	2. Alex Danvers Needs A Bandaid

As her vision slowly comes into focus, she can see a concerned J'onn standing over her. Christ. What had she done? "J'onn..." she managed to get out, before wincing in pain. "It's okay Alex. You'll be okay. Don't push yourself." He looked at her with a paternal compassion, breaking with his prototypical tough-guy exterior. Alex still had no idea what had transpired, or why she felt like she had just been put through a meat grinder, but she was at the DEO now, under J'onn's watchful eye, and she knew she was safe. Just as she could feel the muscles in her body begin to relax, Maggie strides in.

Maggie is dressed to kill. She is wearing a form fitting black dress, patent leather stilettos, and her hair is up in a half-knot. Her lips are siren red and her eyes are wild with concern. Alex thought she was in pain before, but Alex Danvers knows nothing. The sight of Maggie Sawyer dressed up like that is an assault on all her senses. It's not so much the flipping of her stomach or the heart in her throat that's causing Alex trouble right now. That has pretty much become the steady state for her every since Maggie Sawyer invaded her crime scene at the airport. No. It was the undeniable understanding that Maggie must've been on a date, with a woman, that she was gaga enough about that she was willing to dress like this for her. They were somewhere nice. Somewhere you go with someone that you really want to impress. Somewhere that is not a dirty, grimy, grungy basement alien bar. And it *kills* Alex. Getting the daylight beat out of her by a gang of rogue aliens, she can handle. The thought of somebody else making Maggie's heart flutter is what will ultimately be the end of her.

"Oh my God, Alex!" Maggie dashes to Alex's bedside, and immediately puts her hand in her hair. "Alex what happened?!" Alex wanted to push Maggie away, to tell her to get out, but she was in too much pain to do anything. J'onn stepped in. "She was in Kymera, trying to dig up leads on the crime ring that has wreaked havoc on that part of the city these past few weeks. And...I guess she got a little too close for their comfort."

"Yeah, I heard over the NCPD blotter about what went down. How could you have sent her in without any backup??" Maggie liked J'onn. She respected him -- a lot. And if you had told her an hour ago she'd so brazenly question his judgement and authority she'd have laughed in your face. But this was Alex on the hospital bed. Her Alex. And she almost died. So no, Maggie did not care how she sounded or whom she offended or if it got her access to the DEO HQ permanently revoked. J'onn responded with his typical measured calm. "I didn't send her in solo. I didn't send her in at all. She did this all on her own, I had no idea..."

Maggie looked at Alex. No. She glared at Alex. "Seriously, Danvers? Seriously?"

Alex had had enough. It was bad enough that she had nearly lost her life, and that Maggie was clearly in the middle of a hot date that she had to leave...the LAST thing she needed was to be scolded by her boss and her "friend". With all the energy she could muster, she swung her legs off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" J'onn more said than asked. "Home." Alex replied. J'onn and Maggie exchange a look. Alex knew that if she had any shot of leaving, she'd have to mount a compelling argument. And so she did. "Look, there's nothing more you can do for me here. All I need is some good shut eye and R&R. And it's much more likely I'll get that at home, with the fireplace on, in my own bed than in some cold, sterile, DEO laboratory." J'onn looked dubious. "But I can check up on you in this cold, sterile DEO laboratory." A lightbulb goes off in Alex. "Isn't tonight the night you're bugging the Voraxian crime syndicate's HQ?" Shockingly, there were operations at the DEO that didn't explicitly involve Alex, though she did her best to keep abreast of them all. "Yes, but I can oversee that while also checking up on you..." J'onn responded. "You can't, though. You'll be distracted. And that'll get our agents killed."

The girl had a point. Alex could only celebrate her little victory for a second, when Maggie chimed in. "I'll take her home."

"You absolutely will not" Alex practically spit. The fiery rebuke startled Maggie. She had no idea why the suggestion made Alex so upset. She filed a mental note to herself, to get to the bottom of this by night's end. "No? And how exactly do you plan on making it from this bed to yours?" Maggie asked, the slightest of arches in her eyebrow. "I'm an elite agent with the DEO Detective Sawyer. I think I can manage to get myself home."

With that, she hopped off the bed and IMMEDIATELY crumpled onto the floor.

How Alex Danvers could be so devastatingly sexy, and simultaneously such a hapless puppy, Maggie would never know. Only Alex with her unwittingly adorable antics and her insanely cute temper tantrums could put a smile on Maggie's face during such an otherwise terrifying time.

Maggie and J'onn both lean over to help Alex up. Alex blows the hair out of her face. "Fine. J'onn can take me home." Maggie stares at Alex. The stubbornness on this one was truly one for the history books. Before Maggie could open her mouth in protest, another Agent opens the door to the room and peaks her head inside. "Director Henshaw, it's time." J'onn turns to look at Alex. She means more to him than this Operation. She knows that. She also knows that compromising a sting that took months to plan so J'onn can chaperone her home rather than Maggie is...unprofessional at best, and potentially deadly at worst. She looks at J'onn. "Go. Good luck." J'onn turns to Maggie -- "you'll get her home safe?"

"Scout's honor" Maggie says. She turns to Alex and flashes her a smile, as her dimples sear through Alex's soul. God is dead, Alex thinks to herself. God is dead.


	3. Alex Danvers Gets A Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gives Alex a ride home. The tension between them is palpable..

Silence.

They're driving in silence.

Maggie had ridden her Yamaha to the DEO HQ, but there was no earthly way Alex would've been able to hold on, so J'onn insisted they take a DEO surveillance van instead. Maggie is driving. Alex is in the passengers seat.

Alex is sick to her stomach. She can't quite describe what she's feeling right now. It's some sort of toxic cocktail of jealousy, pain, and self-righteous fury. She has never seen Maggie look more beautiful than she does tonight. And she did it for someone else. Not that she hasn't done something for Alex tonight, too. But it's less along the lines of dressing up as a sex-siren-tease and more along the lines of....pity-based charity work. Great. Terrific. Really. FanFREAKINGTASTIC.

Unbeknownst to Alex, Maggie feels sick to her stomach too - the prospect of losing Alex, her Alex, is too much to bear. She wants to yell at Alex for risking her life like that. She wants to shake her. To make her promise she'll never do something that foolish again. But there is a different energy to Alex tonight, she's wound darker, tighter. So Maggie decides to take a lighter approach instead.

"So, how much longer are you planning on giving me the silent treatment for, Danvers?"

Alex keeps staring out the window. She doesn't even condescend to respond. Maggie persists.

"You...at least willing to tell me WHY you're giving me the silent treatment?" Maggie glances at Alex, whose anger-pout has gotten no less cute since leaving the DEO. 

"You know, you're pretty sexy when you're angry Danvers. It's...super distracting. If you don't quit it I'm going to inadvertently drive us both straight off the road."

Alex rolls her eyes and huffs. "Whatever."

"She speaks! Wow. DEO Barbie really can do everything. Way to go Mattell."

This finally pushes Alex over the edge. "You know what, Maggie? You've already been my night nurse, my baby sitter, and my chaperone today. No need to be the entertainment too. I almost died tonight. So just...cool it with the comedy shtick, will you?"

There's a pregnant pause that lingers, as Alex's comment lands. The tone and tenor of Maggie's voice has shifted when she responds.

"You're right. You did almost die tonight."

Alex doesn't respond. So Maggie continues.

"What were you thinking? What were you DOING?"

"I was just doing my job"

"You were just doing your job?"

"That's right."

"Where do you work, Danvers?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where do you work."

Alex rolls her eyes. She really isn't in the mood for this conversation but they are pulling into her apartment complex now, so she goes ahead and bites the bullet. "The DEO"

"That's right. The DEO. The very first letter in that acronym? That D? It stands for Department. As in a division. A unit. A branch. A team. A GROUP OF INDIVIDUALS that has your back. You can't just go rogue whenever you want and ditch the folks whose sole purpose is to protect you. It's those kinds of missteps that'll get you killed"

"Like you care what happens to me."

Maggie is speechless. She pulls into a parking spot, turns off the ignition and sighs. This is serious. Whatever is going on inside that little head of Alex's...is nontrivial. Maggie says out loud, more to herself than anyone else, "This is going to be a long night."

"And why is that?"

"If you think I'm letting you go to bed tonight thinking I don't care whether you *live or die*??? You're insane."

"And if you think I'm letting you set foot inside my apartment, YOU'RE insane."

Alex opens her door to step out.


	4. Alex Danvers Gets A Lift

It is a frame-for-frame replay of her crumple-to-the-floor earlier at the DEO. Alex collapses onto the ground. So much for her dramatic exit.

"Christ," Maggie says, as she darts out to help Alex up. She puts both arms under Alex and lifts her to her feet in one swift motion. She leans her against the van, giving her a chance to compose herself. 

Alex is in sneakers. Maggie is in four inch stilettos. This makes them exactly the same height now. They are face to face, eye to eye. This becomes abundantly clear to Alex when she sees Maggie's warm brown eyes worriedly searching into her own. It is direct and searing. 

"Are you okay?" Maggie asks. It is a rasp. Low. Almost a whisper. Alex can feel how close Maggie's lips are to her own. She can sense it in every molecule of her body. She feels her knees go weak but she knows she won't fall again. Not when Maggie's hands are holding her up by the thighs, against the DEO van.

"Alex, I'm going to pick you up and carry you into your apartment. Is that okay?"

Maggie's eyes are more than asking, they are imploring. There is a part of Alex that desperately wants to believe Maggie is offering this because she can't stand to see Alex in pain, that she can't bear to see her wincing with every step she takes. But Alex Danvers knows better. Alex Danvers graduated at the top of her class at Stanford and has a phD in particle physics. Alex Danvers is smart, damn it! She knows what she knows. And she knows that all Maggie wants to do is get back to her hot date as fast as she can. And carrying her up the stairs would be way faster than helping her hobble up them, step by excruciating step. There is nothing less she wants than Maggie's charity, but maybe the quicker Maggie can get her to her apartment, the quicker this whole hellish night can be done with.

So Alex nods. And Maggie flashes her that classic Maggie smile. Mischievous yet shy eyes, coupled with her electric dimples and softly curved lips.

Alex melts just in time for Maggie to swoop her up in her arms. It is effortless, as if she were a feather. As Maggie carries her up the stairs, Alex buries her head in Maggie's neck. She can smell her perfume -- God it must've been invented for this woman. It is a heady combination of floral and musk. Two scents that shouldn't go together but...do. Alex's head is swimming, and she can feel Maggie's heart beat. "Hold it together, Danvers" she thinks to herself. "Hold it together."

Maggie looks down at the beautiful woman in her arms. She looks so doe-eyed, hurt, and lost. Maggie clutches her tighter. "Hold it together, Sawyer" she thinks to herself. "Hold it together."


	5. Alex Danvers Comes Home

"Nice pad, Danvers."

Maggie is standing in the doorway of Alex's apartment, still holding Alex in her arms. Alex has played this moment out in her mind so, so many times. Being carried over the threshold to her penthouse by Maggie, that is.

There are variantions of the fantasy.

Sometimes it is celebratory and ritualistic -- as in the night of their wedding. Other times it is raw and carnal -- Maggie sweeping Alex up in her arms in the heat of passion, slamming her against the door with an animalistic intensity.

But not this. Never this. The fantasy was never that Alex would be carried into her apartment by Maggie because she was too injured to, you know, stand.

"Bedroom?" Maggie asks, innocently enough.

"No! No. The couch will do."

Maggie arches an eyebrow. "You sure Danvers? Don't you think your bed would be more comfortable?"

Enough of Alex's fantasies had been twisted and shattered tonight. The last of them -- what her and Maggie would do in her bedroom, in her bed, needed to be protected. So no. Maggie would not be entering her bedroom. Not like this, not under these circumstances. Not ever, probably, Alex thought to herself...feeling the metaphorical knife twist in her heart.

"The couch is fine."

"Ay ay captain."

Maggie walks over to the sofa and gently places Alex down on it. Alex can smell Maggie's shampoo as she leans over her. Its soft floral scent makes Alex a little dizzy. She can feel her own frustration increase with every passing second -- that Maggie's $7 Pantene Pro-V is putting every one of Alex Danvers' hormones into over drive is so. damn. upsetting.

Maggie stands, pleased with herself for getting Alex home in one piece. She looks at Alex and flashes her that ten-thousand megawatt smile. "We made it kid." Her hips are at Alex's eye level. Alex know she should respond to Maggie. She knows Maggie is staring at her, expecting some rational, semi-coherent conversation. But all Alex can think about is how despite Maggie's tight, form-fitting, body-hugging dress, she can detect no panty lines. Was Maggie wearing ultra, ultra skimpy panties? Alex had always assumed Maggie was more of a boxer-brief / boy-short kinda girl, but maybe she was wrong. A chill runs down Alex's spine, as she shudders with pleasure at the thought.

Maggie coos. "Aww, are you that cold Danvers? Let me put the heat on for you. Where's your thermostat?" Alex weakly points to the far corner of her apartment. As she watches Maggie languidly walk towards it - still with her four inch patent leather stilettos on - she wonders to herself...are Maggie's panties silk? lace? red? black?

This shouldn't change any of her fantasies. What difference does it make whether Maggie is in cotton boy shorts or skimpy black lace panties? But it does. It makes all the difference in the world to Alex, as she feels her heart beating out of her own chest.

"I'm turning it up to eighty, is that good enough for you?" Alex nods. Alex is not cold. Alex is hot. She feels an unprecedented fire deep down inside of her. What she needs now is not an eighty degree home, it's a twenty degree ice shower.

For the first time today, Alex is beginning to feel something that faintly resembles happiness. She is just beginning to form the hints of a smile when it hits her -- what if Maggie didn't have panty lines because....she simply wasn't wearing panties? If that were the case, either Maggie purposely hadn't put any on for her date....or she had, and they had simply been shed over the course of the night...before she had to dart over and tend to Alex, that is.

This thought, this single thought, once again brought Alex crashing to the ground.

"So! You must be starving. What do you want me to order us for dinner?" Maggie asked, as she sauntered back towards Alex. She sat down on the edge of the couch, right by Alex's torso.

"You don't have to order anything for us, Maggie." Alex responded, tersely. "Thank you for all your help tonight, I appreciate it. You can now proceed with the rest of your night as planned."

"Oh may I?" Maggie responds, amused by Alex's formality. "Well thank you for the permission to do so Ms. Danvers. I appreciate your offer but formally decline."

"Seriously Maggie. I don't need your help anymore. I'm fine."

"Mmhmm. Is that so?"

Maggie gets up, walks to the counter, and returns with three different bottles of Alex's medication. J'onn handed them to her before they left. Thanks to Alex's ill-advised heroics, she'd need to take a whole slew of pain and anti-inflammatory meds for the next few days.

Maggie places them on the table by the couch, nineteen inches away from Alex. Not eighteen. Nineteen.

"I leave. You need to take your medicine in an hour. What do you do?"

Alex responds flatly. "I take it."

"Show me."

"Excuse me?"

"Show me."

"Show you what?"

"Your medicine. Show me how you'd take it."

Alex looks at Maggie like she's lost her mind.

"Did you sustain some sort of acute head injury while on the job?"

Maggie laughs and motions towards the medicine on the table. "Quit stalling and show me, Danvers."

Alex huffs. She reaches for the bottles but can't quite get there. Her fingers miss them by an inch or two. She takes a few deep breaths and tries again. She is straining herself -- hard -- her abs are dying as they contort to get her hands on the prize...but it is all to no avail.

"Sawyer, move the bottles closer."

"They're nineteen inches away from you Danvers. I don't see what the problem is."

Alex shoots Maggie a death stare.

"The bottles, I can move closer. But I can't preemptively place everything you might need tonight within an eighteen inch radius of you. I'm staying."

Before Alex has a chance to respond, Maggie leans in closer and peers at her. "Oh, wait. Hold still. You have a stray eyelash on your cheek." She brushes her fingers delicately across Alex's skin, attempting to lift the run away lash. It is a stubborn one, and doesn't seem to respond to Maggie's fingers. So Maggie leans in even closer and blows. Once. Twice. Thrice. Alex feels like her entire world is collapsing in on her. 

"There," she says, flashing a triumphant smile. She finds the lash on the blanket she draped over Alex, and holds it up with one finger. "Make a wish."

She wishes that Maggie would handle her as delicately as she is handling that lash. She wishes Maggie would come home with her every night, rather than just when Alex gets beaten within an inch of her life. She wishes Maggie would slowly and thoroughly map out every dip in her body, every corner of her mouth, every crevasse of her soul. She wishes Maggie would give her everything she was, everything she is, everything she will ever be. This is what Alex Danvers wishes for.

This is what she says out loud: "I wish you would just leave."

Maggie looks at Alex thoughtfully. "I'm sorry Danvers, I can't do that. At least not until you demonstrate that you've regained your basic motor functions." She pauses. "But what I *can* do for you is get you more pillows, and order you some food, and turn on your fireplace to make this whole ordeal a little less painful for you."

Alex doesn't respond. A few seconds of silence fill the space between them.

"But before I do that, I have to slip out of these clothes, they're SO UNCOMFORTABLE" Maggie says, kicking off her stilettos one by one. "Any chance you have a pair of PJs I could borrow for the night?" Maggie asks this as she is standing by Alex's closed bedroom door, her hand on the knob.

Her bedroom.

This was the last sacred temple within Alex Danvers' elaborate fantasy sequences of her and Maggie. No. This would not be how Maggie would see it. She'd take Maggie never stepping into her bedroom over this. So Alex finally snaps, as she near-shouts. "Maggie just leave, will you?! How many times do I have to ask?"

This leaves Maggie cold in her tracks. All night, ALL NIGHT, she thought Alex was just upset due to the events of the evening, and was merely taking it out on Maggie. All night, she thought that Alex would warm right back up to her, and that she really did want Maggie to stick around. All night, Maggie thought to herself...I've been wrong.

She leaves Alex's bedroom door and makes her way over to the couch. She wanted to sit on the edge of it, as she did before, but then thinks twice. If Alex really does hate her, or at the very least doesn't want her around tonight, perhaps sitting so close to her wouldn't be appropriate. So she kneels by the couch instead. She looks into Alex's eyes for what feels like an eternity, and proceeds with all the sincerity and gravity in the world.

"Alex, I'm sorry."

Alex doesn't say anything. Maggie continues.

"I'm sorry for making this night so much worse for you than it probably already was. I...I didn't mean to. It wasn't my intention."

Alex feels something tug at her. It feels a little like guilt.

"Maggie you didn't...you didn't make my night *so much worse*. I'm the one that tore you away from your date."

"My date? Alex I wasn't on a date tonight."

"You weren't?"

"No. I wasn't." Maggie looks down, the embarrassment pouring out of her. "I...I haven't been on a date since...since that night...that one night in the bar...with us."

A beat.

"I mean I've tried, you know? I've tried to get over this...this....emotional block I seem to have but..." Maggie sighs. "I can't."

Alex knows she should ask Maggie what she means by this. What night at the bar?...though she thinks she knows. ...and what emotional block? All she manages to eek out though is this:

"So you're telling me...you dressed up to the nines...but it wasn't for a date?"

Maggie shakes her head no. "I was actually having dinner with the Commissioner."

"The commissioner??"

"Yeah, it's...it's a long story. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier, I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Maggie, that's a huge deal. Why were you having dinner with her? What's going on?"

"It really is a long story Alex. And I've already ruined your night enough. I'll check up on you later and we can talk about it then?"

"You didn't....you didn't ruin my night, Maggie."

"I did, though."

"You were just trying to help me."

Maggie lets out a small, sad laugh. She shakes her head solemnly.

"That's the thing though, Alex. I wasn't doing it for you. I was doing it for me."

Alex stares at her, confused. Maggie takes a deep breath before she continues confessing to this beautiful, beautiful creature in front of her.

"I need you, Alex. I need you happy. I need you healthy. I need you alive. Anything short of that...makes me feel like I am unraveling. I can't eat. I can't think. I can't sleep...it's like being in a waking nightmare. I know you didn't want me with you tonight. I know that because you made it abundantly clear over and over again. But on some subconscious level I was in denial about it because...because I couldn't bear to be away from you tonight. I wanted to see and touch and help you. I put my desires over yours and...there really is no excuse for that. I'm sorry, Alex. I'm really, really sorry."

Alex looks at Maggie with infinite love, compassion, and heartbreak. Maggie Sawyer might be a human, but she was not from this earth. No. She was the very definition of otherworldly.

"Top left drawer." Alex whispers.

"Huh?"

"My pajamas. They're in the top left drawer of the cabinet in my room. If you still wanted to change into them. If...if you still wanted to stay."

Maggie smiles at Alex. It is shy, sweet, and could power ten thousand suns.

"I still want to stay."

 

************

(To Be Continued...! :) )


End file.
